A number of different protocols exist for transmitting data from a sender to a receiver. For example, user datagram protocol (UDP) is a protocol for transmitting data over a network without prior message exchanges to set up a transmission channel. As another example, a unicast protocol is a protocol for transmitting data to a single receiver identified by a distinct address.